Die ene keer dat Neal zijn sleutels vergat
by JosieStyle
Summary: NEDERLANDS! one-shot Neal is wel eens roekeloos. Daar maakt hij op zich ook geen geheim van, gezien de helft van zijn leven hierop gebaseerd is. Meestal lacht hij het geluk toe. Tot op een zekere avond.
1. Chapter 1

Neal is wel eens roekeloos. Daar maakt hij op zich ook geen geheim van, gezien de helft van zijn leven hierop gebaseerd is. Soms is hij er zelfs een beetje trots op en pronkt er weliswaar bescheiden mee bij zijn collega's op kantoor. Collega's zijn vaak onder de indruk van zijn gewaagde stukken. Peter Burke echter niet. Het was niet de eerste keer dat hij hem waarschuwde na zo'n typische Caffrey-actie. Het was niet de eerste keer dat Neal hem met geheven kin de bezorgde woorden van zijn partner toelachte. Neal geloofde namelijk niet in falen. En negen van de tien keer wist Neal Caffrey dan ook zijn eigen lot in handen te nemen. Tot gisteravond.

Het was zo onschuldig. Het was bijna gênant.

Neal Caffrey was een keer in zijn hele leve zijn sleutels vergeten van de stalen poort voor het grote landhuis; waar hij een appartement huurde bij June. En het was al te laat om aan te bellen. Hij en Peter hadden een lange dag doorgebracht op kantoor en Neal was na werk nog even langs een oude vriend geweest. Niets bijzonders. Het was voor de ontspanning. Er was iets te veel wijn gedronken en Neal besloot dat het beter was om via het terras naar binnen te gaan dan midden in de nacht aan te moeten bellen bij June. Die arme vrouw wakker maken was het laatste dat hij wilde. En dus begon hij met zijn klimpartij. Het waren ten slotte maar drie verdiepingen. Dus ongeveer zes meter. _Geen probleem voor de beruchte Neal Caffrey! _Toen hij bijna boven was, maakte hij een verkeerde zet en kwam Neal… weer sneller beneden dan dat hij boven was. Eindresultaat: June was natuurlijk wakker geschrokken door een hartverscheurend gejammer in de voortuin. En was de hele nacht bezorgd bij hem gebleven in het ziekenhuis. Tegen de ochtend was hij, opgelapt en wel, weer veilig thuis op zijn eigen bed. _En kon de ellende pas echt beginnen._

Neal was een schat. Hij was altijd vriendelijk en beleefd tegen zijn landhuis eigenares en haar personeel. Hij zorgde nooit voor problemen en was altijd netjes op tijd met het betalen van de huur enzovoorts. Maar als het ging om zijn gezondheid, en daar mee bedoeld: bedrust en gas terug nemen, kon hij nog wel eens een beetje lastig zijn. Het gevolg hiervan was dat June en haar staf hem moeilijk aankonden gedurende de eerste dag na de val. En dus werden er de rest van de weken vrienden ingezet om hem bezig te houden zodat hij niet steeds uit zijn bed probeerde te ontsnappen.

Deze keer was het de beurt aan Mozzie.

Languit op zijn bed gespreid met bergen van kussens onder zijn linkerknie en een extra kussen onder zijn hoofd en arm staarde Neal suffig voor zich uit. Mozzie had hem eindelijk overtuigd dat televisie een mooie manier was om de tijd te doden. Even nergens aan denken en vooral niet te veel bewegen. Gewoon stil liggen en kijken. Dat was het plan.

Het viel op zich allemaal wel mee. De tibia in zijn linker been was gebroken. Daardoor kwamen er pezen en spieren in het gedrang. Het kon heel pijnlijk zijn als je tijdens het herstel de verkeerde bewegingen maakte, dat de bot en spierweefsel aangroeiperiode verkeerd liet verlopen, dus was er geadviseerd om de man zo rustig mogelijk te houden. En gezien dat onmogelijk was, bij deze meneer, was er het een en ander voor Neal voorgeschreven.

Het was nooit iets voor Neal Caffrey om zich rustig te houden. Zijn aard was zo niet. Dus die komende paar weken gedwongen bedrust vielen hem behoorlijk zwaar. Hoe dan ook mocht Neal van geluk spreken dat hij op zijn benen terecht was gekomen en niet op zijn hoofd. Want dan had hij de val van zes meter niet overleefd. En dan had hij heel wat langer gelegen.

'_Neeeej M-Mozzie. I-ik wil geen weerberichten… Zap. Zap Mozzie. Zappen!'_

Buiten zijn beenbreuk had Neal een deel van de klap opgevangen met zijn rechterarm. Zodoende was zijn pols geknapt en ook die zat zorgvuldig in het gips. Veel kon hij niet. En nu de adrenaline en shock begon af te nemen ontstonden er pijnen in spieren waarvan hij niet eens wist dat ze er zaten. Daar waren geen pillen tegenop gewassen! En de berichten over het goedde weer, buiten, maakte het er niet bepaald beter op.

'Sorry, Neal, buddy. Ik had je de afstandsbediening al gegeven maar je begrijpt de kunst van _snel-zappen_ blijkbaar niet. Het is de bedoeling dat je constant van zender wisselt tot je een beeld ziet dat je aandacht trekt. Niet stoppen bij de dingen die je niet wil zien, dus.'

Mozzie kwam haastig van zijn sofa en pakte de afstandsbediening van Neal's schoot. Een ogenblik keek hij de jongere man diep in de glazige blauwe ogen. Neal zuchtte geërgerd.

_'N-niet d-doen, Mozzie. Ik ben oké. Kijk niet zo bezorgd naar me. En zoek een leuke natuur film of zo.'_ Mozzie knikte en begon te zappen. Het was een lange dag voor Mozzie. Hij had het er maar druk mee. Neal vond niks leuk. En na zijn tweede medicijnronde werd hij zo koppig als een verwend kind. Het werd dan ook steeds moeilijker om met Neal te communiceren als een volwassene. Dus begon Mozzie hem te behandelen als een kind. En… op de één of andere manier scheen dat te werken.

'Hier,' zei Mozzie plotseling uitgelaten tegen Neal. 'Aladin. Een Disney tekenfilm. Lijkt het je wat? Het zijn mooie kleurtjes. En de prinses is een babe.' Mozzie's gezicht klaarde op bij het zien van een geïnteresseerde Neal. De tekenfilm was nog maar nét begonnen. De kameel stortte in. En de introductie karakter, een kleine handelsman, begon over een "waterpijp tot koffiepot" product te praten. Voor een kwartier was Neal stil en Mozzie begon langzaam weg te zakken in een sluimer. De sofa was zo comfortabel dat hij beter zat dan zijn eigen bed en voor hij het wist was hij in slaap gevallen.

'Mozz! Mozzie! Wakker worden! … Het is de geest! … de geest is h-hier!_ O God, Mozzie… waarom heb je me dit laten zien_…' De kale man schoot meteen rechtop vanuit zijn comfortabele positie en joeg met zijn blik door de kamer.

'Neal? Wat!' Twee grote blauwe ogen tuurde wild om zich heen en Mozzie zag dat enkele kussens door de kamer verspreid waren. Neal wilde weer een kussen onder zijn been vandaan trekken toen Mozzie zijn hand vastgreep.

'Nee, meneertje. Weet je wel hoe lastig het was voor de staf om al die kussens onder je been te krijgen? Blijf ervan af!' riep de man streng. Neal vroeg erom.

Maar de jongere verwarde man was niet van plan om te stoppen met zichzelf verdedigen tegenover de grote blauwe geest die door zijn kamer zweefde.

Met grote ogen tuurde hij van links naar rechts en Mozzie volgde zijn blik. Maar tevergeefs. Wat Neal zag, was een beeld in zijn eigen vertroebelde brein.

'_Hij is hier, Mozz. Z-zeg hem dat ik geen w-wens w-wil doen. Laat hem weg gaan… ik ben zo bang, Mozz. O god… Ik ben zo bang…_' Perplex keek hij in de bange ogen van zijn gedrogeerde vriend.

'Wie? Neal… wie is hier? En waar ben je bang voor? Je praat een beetje vreemd, vriend. Ik volg je niet helemaal.' Nu werd Neal boos en zuchtte gefrustreerd. Hij wilde zijn armen over elkaar vouwen maar Mozzie had zijn goede hand vast en de gipsen arm deed te zeer.

'Hem, Mozz. De geest. Geest! Ik wens dat je weg gaat! Hoor je me! Ga weg!' riep Neal over Mozzie zijn schouder heen. Mozzie tuurde opnieuw naar het onvast punt waar zijn vriend al zijn focus nu op had gelegd. Nu pas zag Mozzie de schildersezel staan in het midden van Neal zijn appartement. Neal was bezig met een blauw schilderij. Hij was nog niet af maar hij herkende de kleur composities van Vermeer. Mozzie wist dat Neal bezig was met een schilderij: "meisje met de parel" en vermoedde dat dit al een beginnetje was. Hoe dan ook kon hij nu begrijpen waarom Neal nu zo gefocust was op het doek. Het was de zelfde kleur blauw als de blauwe geest van de tekenfilm die hij aan het kijken was geweest. Geweest, ja. Want op de een of andere manier had Neal het voor elkaar gekregen om de afstandsbediening te bemachtigen en had de televisie uitgezet.

'Oké, Neal… rustig aan. Het is je eigen schilderij maar, buddy. Je bent een beetje in de war van de pijnstillers.' _Mijn god! Ik dacht dat het de nodige tramalant zou voorkomen, in plaats van veroorzaken,_ dacht Mozzie gegrimast_._

Langzaam werd Neal rustiger en de hand die alsmaar in zijn grip rilde en spande werd slapper bij elke uitademing. Het duurde even eer Mozzie hem losliet en hij keek zijn jongere vriend een poosje aan.

'Alles weer onder controle daarbinnen?' vroeg de kleinere kale man en kon het niet laten om even te grijnzen. Neal keek hem uitdrukkingloos aan terwijl hij zijn rechte rug langzaam weer op het matras liet vallen. Er was geen verdere reactie dan een zacht gejammer toen zijn achterhoofd geen kussen raakte. Die had hij weggegooid.

Mozzie was al bezig om ze van de grond te rapen toen Neal plotseling zacht begon te simmen.

_'Ik lig niet lekker, Mozz. Mijn hoofd doet zeer, mijn buik voelt raar en mijn been is van steen.'_

'Even geduld, stoere jongen. Ik ben er al mee bezig. Als je dadelijk weer lekker ligt, beloof je dan even rustig te blijven voor vijf minuten?' Neal knikte. Zijn pupillen waren groot en hij liet wat tranen over zijn witte wangen rollen.

Terwijl Mozzie zijn best deed om het Neal zo comfortabel mogelijk te maken schoot de gedrogeerde man ineens in de lach. 'Wat ben ik toch raar, he Mozzie,' lachte hij. En Mozzie bedacht dat dit waarschijnlijk zijn helderste woorden waren die hij van de hele dag gesproken had.

'Vertel mij wat, Neal.' Hij schudde geamuseerd zijn hoofd toen Neal met zijn wijsvinger, van de goede hand, zijn neus probeerde te krabben. Het duurde even maar Neal had zijn neus gevonden.

'Mozz, ben ik het aapje uit Aladin?' vroeg Neal plotseling zacht en serieuzer dan ooit. Zijn hoofd lag weer op het dikke kussen en de verdovende waas werd minder in zijn ogen. Mozzie dacht daar even over na.

'Wie? Aboe? Welnee…. Jij bent Aladin, mijn vriend.' Neal tuurde een tijdje naar hem.

'Jij bent, jong, charmant, snel en slim... Krijgt de prinses, je weet wel.' Neal kinkte. Blijkbaar was hij tevreden met het antwoord. Zuchtend probeerde Neal zijn draai te vinden op het matras en besloot te gaan rusten. Mozzie zag wat Neal wilde gaan doen en knikte kort zijn hoofd. 'Uiteindelijk zijn Disneyfilms allemaal hetzelfde, vriend. Er is altijd een held. Een prinses. Een schurk. Een sukkel. En iemand die het verhaal soepeltjes laat verlopen zoals die blauwe engerd.' Neal staarde suffig voor zich uit en maakte kleine grimassen met zijn gezicht.

Mozzie zuchtte meelij hebbend.

'Pijn?'

'Uhuu.'

Mozzie beet op zijn onderlip.

Er was een lange stilte.

Na een poos besloot Mozzie om zijn vriend onder te stoppen met een dekbed. Het zag er uit dat hij niet lang meer wakker bleef en Mozzie hoopte ergens dat de jongere man eindelijk eens ging slapen. Hij had dat nog niet gedaan sinds hij geopereerd was. En dat was al bijna een hele dag geleden. Mozzie keek op de klok aan de muur. Het was half negen in de avond. En hij had nog niet eens de kans gezien om een kop thee voor zichzelf te maken. Een dag zonder thee… Dat ging niet. Voor Mozzie was dat zijn grootste prioriteit! En hij wist dat June de lekkerste jasmijnthee had van de hele omgeving. Die had hij dubbel en dwars verdiend.

**XXX**

**AN: Zo… ik ben weer eens begonnen met een one-shot white collar verhaaltje. Is het wat, dan is het wat. Is het niets, dan hoor ik het wel. Of moet ik toch stiekum doorgaan?**

**X **

**Josi**


	2. Chapter 2

De rest van de avond was het stil. Mozzie en June hadden beneden de kans gehad om een kopje thee te drinken en toen Mozzie toch nog maar eens ging checken of zijn vriend nog oké was, vond hij hem zacht snurkend op zijn eigen bed waar hij hem achtergelaten had. June had Mozzie gezegd, dat als hij de nacht bleef slapen ze haar personeel zal vragen of ze wilde zorgen voor een extra bed, en als het niet nodig was, op zijn minst een extra deken. Mozzie nam de deken aan en zocht zijn comfortabele houding op de sofa waar hij eerder al in slaap was gesluimerd.

De nacht was onverwachts rustig. Neal sliep tot half zeven in de ochtend als een roos en werd pas wakker toen er op zijn deur geklopt werd. Mozzie wist dat Peter hem deze dag zou aflossen en had zijn schoenen nog maar net gestrikt en zijn bril gepoetst toen hij Neal's zachte stem hoorde.

'Er word geklopt Mozz…' En Mozzie liep naar de deur.

'Dat heb ik gehoord, vriend. En jij ook een goede morgen,' mopperde de kleine kale man. _Het was een feit dat Mozzie geen ochtendmens was. En Neal was dat niet vergeten._

Bij het openen van de deur krabbelde Neal kreunend en steunend van zijn matras om zijn partner te begroeten. Maar voor hij kon spreken sprong Mozzie tussenbeide. Met snelle nerveuze passen zocht de man een weg naar buiten.

'Goedemorgen, agent Burke. De medicijnen liggen in de badkamer en ik hoop dat je wat films meegenomen hebt, in die koffer van je. Want anders ga je het nog moeilijk krijgen.' Peter fronste. Voor hij nog wat kon zeggen was Mozzie verdwenen en Peter stond beteuterd in de deuropening toen Neal begon te grinniken.

'Je kent Mozzie. Altijd nerveus rond politiemannen. Hallo Peter. Leuk om je te zien en kom binnen,' zei Neal vriendelijk.

De jongere man glimlachte breed en stak zijn goede hand uit naar zijn partner. Haast automatisch beantwoorde Peter zijn gebaar met een stevige handdruk en hij keek zijn CI onderzoekend aan. De jongere man zag er vermoeid maar gezonder uit dan hij op de eerste instantie had verwacht. Hij was wat bleekjes, dat wel. Maar hij keek fris in zijn ogen. Die sprankeling in zijn felle blauwe ogen was aanwezig. De _Caffrey charm_, zoals Peter het zelf noemde. Dat stelde hem meer dan gerust. Die nacht dat hij een telefoontje had gekregen van June had hem flink laten schrikken. Het eerste dat er in hem omging was "stommeling, wat had ik nou gezegd over dat roekeloos gedrag van je" toen kwam de onrust. En daarna het sterke gevoel dat hij er voor hem moest zijn zodra hij kon. Deze dag was zijn dag om voor zijn partner en vriend te zorgen. En hij had het juiste materiaal om hem zoet te houden…

'Hey, brokkenpiloot. Hoe gaat het? Je krijgt de groeten van Diana.' Peter glimlachte en gaf de jongere man een schouderklop. Neal's ogen draaide naar de koffer die nu naast het bed stond.

'Het ehh gaat prima. Peter… wat zit er in die koffer?' vroeg de jongere man nieuwsgierig. Peter grijnsde. 'Daar kom je nog wel achter. Maar eerst: medicijnen.' Voordat Neal hier verder op in kon gaan liep Peter de badkamer in. Toen hij terug kwam met een plastic pillenbakje en een glas vers water zat Neal al op de rand van zijn bed met zijn gipsen been als een plank voor zich uitgestoken.

'Hey hey hey. Neal! Je hoort op dat bed te blijven, jongen. Ik dacht dat ze dat wel duidelijk hadden gemaakt. Die beenbreuk is nog te vers om heen en weer te gaan lopen banjeren.' Neal keek hem versjacherd aan en schudde kort daarop zijn hoofd.

'Zeg dat tegen mijn blaas.' Peter keek even naar zijn volle handen en besloot zijn vriend eerst te helpen naar zijn badkamer voor hij nog een tweede been brak. Neal zette zich af van het bed met zijn goede hand terwijl hij zijn gebroken hand dicht tegen zijn borstkas hield. Hij kwam niet ver. Totdat Peter hem bij zijn onderarm vastgreep. Zorgvuldig hees hij zijn vriend op van het bed en merkte meteen hoe onstabiel de jongere man was met een werkend been en een been dat wel een ton leek te wegen met dat zware gips.

'Uhg… laat me niet vallen, Pet'r,' kreunde Neal inspannend. Hij deed zijn best om staande te blijven. Peter voelde de jongere man bibberen van de inspanning en hij probeerde een betere grip op hem te krijgen door een arm om zijn nek te slaan en zijn andere arm om de Neal zijn middel. Eenmaal onderweg begon Peter te grinniken. 'W-wat?' vroeg Neal gespannen. Zijn wiebelige passen werden steeds wiebeliger nu de pijn toe begon te slaan. Nu wist Neal weer waarom hij plat moest blijven. Zijn hoofd gonsde en zijn hart ging flink tekeer.

'Ik bedacht me zo ineens, Neal… hoe Mozzie je naar de badkamer heeft gekregen. De man scheelt een aantal koppen van mij en ik loop al te zweten.' Neal bleef plotseling staan bij de deuropening van de badkamer en liet zijn rug tegen de deurstijl rusten. Met half gesloten ogen keek hij zijn partner aan.

'Geloof me, Peter. Dat wil je niet weten.' Er ontstond een zwakke grijns op het gezicht van de vermoeide jongere man. 'Als je me wilt excuseren, Peter,' mompelde Neal toen zacht en hij hinkelde haastig naar het toilet en schopte de deur zacht dicht met de hak van zijn gipsen been.

De weg terug naar het bed ging een stuk moeilijker. Neal hijgde en kreunde bij elke beweging die hij maakte. Uiteindelijk was het Peter die zijn volle gewicht overnam en hem het laatste eindje naar het bed toe tilde. Uitgeput en lijkbleek liet Neal zichzelf op het matras vallen en kneep zijn ogen dicht van de pijn.

Voor een moment wist Peter niet goed wat hij moest doen. De man was zo fragiel. Hij was bang dat als hij zijn gipsen been op de stapel kussens tilde, de jongere man helemaal tegen het plafond schoot van de pijn. Maar toen Neal duidelijk maakte dat hij niet prettig lag besloot Peter om hem toch te helpen. 'Bij wie was je eigenlijk langs geweest, gisteravond? Ik dacht dat je geen vrienden meer had overgehouden na je gevangenisstraf?' Het was een poging om de jongere man even af te leiden van de pijn in zijn lichaam. Terwijl Peter op zijn antwoord wachtte haalde hij het glas water en de pillen van het salon tafeltje naast de klassieke televisie. Intussen had Neal zijn ogen weer open en kreeg de kleur in zijn gezicht weer langzaam terug.

'Dat doet er niet toe, Peter. Vertel jij me maar eerst wat er in die koffer zit.' En Peter knikte.

'Juist. Wat dacht ik wel niet. Onze Neal Caffrey geeft zijn zaakjes niet zomaar prijs.'

'Hey… een CI heeft ook recht op een beetje privacy. Het was gewoon een oude vriend. Dat is alles. Geen geheimen. Gewoon iemand waarvan ik de naam nooit zomaar rond ga lopen roepen. En zeker niet tegen een agent. Voor bescherming.' Neal zuchtte kort daarop. Hij had al weer veel te veel gezegd. Hoofdschuddend realiseerde hij zich dat het vast kwam door de knagende pijn in, tja… heel zijn lichaam.

Hij griste de pillen uit Peter's uitreikende hand en dronk het glas in kleine slokjes leeg tot de tabletten doorgeslikt waren. Toen dat gebeurd was tuurde Neal vermoeid naar het plafond. Onbewust streelde hij zijn pijnlijke arm en had niet in de gaten dat Peter naast zijn bed was gaan zitten en de grijze koffer op zijn schoot geopend had. Zorgvuldig haalde Peter er een aantal papieren uit en legde die vervolgens op Neal zijn borstkas. Neal schrok uit zijn mijmeringen en keek naar de papieren die hij aangereikt kreeg. Het waren handgeschreven brieven met aan iedere hoek tekens en letters die totaal geen samenhang met elkaar hadden. Neal likte zijn lip en was meteen geïnteresseerd.

'Oké. Ik bijt. Is dit een nieuwe zaak?' Er ontstond een vonkeling in Neal's blauwe ogen en Peter was blij om die blik te zien.

'Zeker weten, Neal. Ik vond ze op mijn bureau vanmorgen. En ik dacht, dit is het beste medicijn voor Neal. Hopelijk kom je eruit. Deze schurk heeft het een en ander gestolen en een code achtergelaten voor een van zijn mannen. De code zal waarschijnlijk leiden naar een of andere container in een loods langs de haven. We weten nog niet over welke buit het gaat, of hoeveel mannen hiervan af weten. Wat we wel weten is dat niemand deze code begrijpt en waarschijnlijk alleen jij of Mozzie hier iets meer mee kan.' Neal knikte en tuurde een lange tijd naar de vreemde tekens langs de hoeken van de vellen papier.

Een uur later begonnen Neal's ogen dicht te vallen en Peter had hem al een paar keer aangespoord om wat te ontbijten maar Neal gaf geen duidelijk antwoord. Toen de vellen papier zachtjes uit zijn goede hand gleden, slaakte Peter geglimlacht een zucht. 'Neal…'

'S-Sorry Pet'r…' mompelde Neal zacht en slepend. 'I-ik b-ben een beetje suf…'

Peter nam weer plaats langs het bed. En keek de jongere man teder aan.

'Dat zijn de medicijnen. Je voelt je slaperig omdat je nog niets gegeten hebt. Die medicijnen hoor je niet te nemen op een lege maag.'

'H-had dat d-dan… eerder gezegd…' Neal wriemelde wat aan het gips bij zijn arm en zuchtte diep. 'I-ik heb nu…t-tenminste nergens last van…' zijn ogen sloten opnieuw en Peter keek naar het terras. Er stond een vriendelijk zonnetje en de lucht was verwelkomend helder blauw. Het zou een prachtige dag worden. Buiten op het terras zag hij dat de werksters van June een ontbijt voor hem en Neal hadden klaargemaakt. En Peter besloot eens te gaan kijken of hij Neal ergens mee kon verblijden.

Buiten was het aangenaam, maar er stond toch een windje. Even tuurde Peter over het prachtige uitzicht en snoof een paar keer de frisse lucht naar binnen. Twee handen steunde op het balkon en een moment was Peter in gedachten verzonken. Ineens realiseerde Peter zich dat Neal vanaf deze hoogte naar beneden was gevallen. Fronsend keek hij over de leuning naar beneden. Dat was een behoorlijk eind naar beneden. Hoofdschuddend probeerde Peter dat angstaanjagende idee van het vallen van zich af te zetten en wende zich tot de gietijzeren tafeltje waar hij Neal al meerdere malen had zien zitten ontbijten. Onder een glazen stolp lagen diverse versgebakken broodjes, een krant en er was een kan klaargezet met vers geperste sinaasappelsap. Zo vers was hij dan waarschijnlijk al niet meer. Maar het zag er buitengewoon heerlijk uit.

Peter nam een aantal dingen naar binnen en begon twee glazen in te schenken en wat brood te smeren. Neal probeerde zijn ogen open te houden en keek uitdrukkingloos toe wat zijn partner aan het doen was. '_Waar… h-haal jedat…v'n daan?' _

Peter glimlachte naar hem toen hij Neal een bord aanreikte. Neal nam hem niet aan en in plaats daarvan keek de jongere man gefascineerd naar de kleingesneden stukjes brood. 'Wat?'

'Pak het, Neal. En probeer wat te eten.' Peter begon aan zichzelf te twijfelen toen hij de glazige blik van Neal in zich opnam. Misschien was het toch geen goed idee om hem nu wat te laten eten. Maar Neal nam het bord aan met een hand en legde hem op zijn schoot. Tegelijkertijd wilde hij rechter op komen zitten van zijn bed en Peter propte direct een paar kussens achter zijn rug. Meteen toen Neal verticaler was begon de jongere man te duizelen. Al zijn kleur verdween weer van het gezicht en Peter hield een hand op Neal's schouder voor support.

'Ulgh… i-ik weet het niet. Pet'r… Zoveel gaat niet lukken.' Peter grimaste toen Neal enkele keren misgreep. Dat was de doorslaggevende aanblik en Peter schudde zijn hoofd.

'Laat maar, Neal. Stop. We stoppen ermee. Je ziet dubbel. Ik wil niet dat je dadelijk nog ziek word. We wachten hier een uurtje mee tot het ergste voorbij is.' Peter nam het bord bij hem weg en gaf hem in plaats daarvan een glas sinaasappelsap. 'Ik zie dubbel? D-dat verklaard een hoop.' Neal klonk bijna opgelucht.

'Drink dit maar,' onderbrak Peter hem. Hij was zo slim om zelf het glas vast te houden en Neal nam een paar slokken van het koele sap. Halverwege het glas begon Neal te grinniken.

'Wat is er?'

'_Gewoon… Peter… Dit is hilarisch. Een FBI-maatje die me gemalen gevangenis-overall-sap voert. Ik b-bedoel… Ik probeer te minderen… d-dat weet je… Drie j-jaar en een beetje meer… ik wil er vanaf…'_ Peter fronste.

'Neal… Wat zeg je nu allemaal? Het is sinaasappelsap.' Neal schudde zijn hoofd en ontweek het glas drinken met een zacht gejammer.

'_I-ik meen het… I-ik doe mijn best… E-echt. M-maar het meisje met de parel… Het is de laatste. I-ik zweer… het..'_

Peter fronste opnieuw. Dit keer ernstig in plaats ven bezorgd. Als Neal praatte over een bekend schilderij, een Vermeer's meesterwerk, dan was dat niet goed. Dit was een bekentenis. Peter rechtte zijn rug en keek naar de plek waar Neal's schildersezel normaal gesproken stond. Er lagen wat potjes olieverf in het houten vakje. Schone kwasten lagen zorgvuldig op een schone katoenen doek. En het gespannen doek was voorzien van een licht groenig/blauwe onderlaag. Aan de glans ervan opgemaakt was Neal er nog maar pas mee begonnen. Een ijskoude klomp zakte in zijn maag van woede. Wat was Neal aan het doen? Na alles wat hij met hem had meegemaakt. Met gespannen kaken tuurde hij nu diep in de troebele blauwe ogen en Neal keek hem verschrokken maar eerlijk aan.

'Peter… d-de sap…' mompelde Neal zacht. Het glas in zijn handen was hij even vergeten. Orange sap sijpelde via zijn hand en pols op het witte shirt van Neal. En het kon hem geen van beide schelen.

'Dat is nog maar het minste waar jij je zorgen om moet gaan maken, Caffrey. Ben je achter mijn rug om met iets smerigs bezig?' Neal knipperde angstvallig met zijn ogen en knikte met zijn troebele hoofd.

'J-ja. Maar… ik zie er toch maar van af denk ik… Heus… Peter?… N-niet boos worden, nu. A-alsjeblieft. Ik ben eerlijk… I-ik ben je vriend.' Peter zette het lege glas bij het horen van "vriend" met iets teveel kracht op de salontafel en gromde. Het oogcontact was nooit verbroken. Neal bleef zijn partner aankijken. En misschien waren het die grote pupillen of die eerlijke kindse blik. Maar het ijs in Peter's maag begon meteen weer te smelten.

Na een tijdje stond Peter op van zijn stoel en liep naar Neal's kledingkast.

'Laten we je een schoon shirt geven, Neal.' Zijn stem was milder nu.

De rest van de dag werd er niet meer gesproken over het schilderij. Het was uitgepraat. Neal richtte de hele middag al zijn aandacht op de code van de nieuwe zaak en Peter hield de jongere man in de gaten vanuit zijn sofa. Erg ver kwam de jongere man niet. Hij was te snel afgeleid en als het niet was door de pillen dan kwam het door de pijn. Verschillende keren als Peter zijn aandacht op de televisie richtte werd Neal ongedurig. En moest Peter de televisie maar vlug uitzetten voordat de geest terug kwam. (Wat dat ook mocht betekenen) Ja… Een ding was zeker. June had niet overdreven toen ze zei dat ze wat hulp nodig had met het "verzorgen" en het "in de gaten houden" van deze eigenaardig vervelende patiënt. Hij was onrustig, verwend en nooit tevreden. Af en toe wilde Neal naar het toilet of een kop koffie en Peter hielp hem daarbij. Soms wilde de gedrogeerde Neal een ommetje gaan maken in het park of een rondje zwemmen in de Atlantische oceaan. En op zoek gaan naar de verborgen stad. Op zulke momenten las Peter hem even streng de les dat hij niks anders mocht doen dan liggen en rusten, dat vreemd genoeg werkte.

Tegen de late avond zorgde Peter er voor dat de jongere man de hele nacht door zou slapen en Peter sliep zelf in op de zelfde sofa waar Mozzie zijn heil de nacht ervoor al gevonden had.

Morgen zou zijn eigen vrouw op Neal komen passen. Hij had er nu al schrik van. Maar gek genoeg wist Peter gewoon dat dit haar beter afging dan hij, June en Mozzie.


	3. Chapter 3

'Neal?... Lieverd? Waar ben je?' Elisabeth staarde een moment beduusd naar het lege bed, voordat ze de kamer verder binnenliep.

In haar armen droeg ze twee tassen vol boodschappen en een stapel tijdschriften voor Neal en haar zelf. Als event planner wist je tijden altijd goed te besteden en omdat ze wist dat Neal geen stilzitter was had ze aan van alles gedacht om hem bezig te houden. Maar bij het vinden van een leeg bed stond de tijd toch even stil.

'Neal?' vroeg Elisabeth weer. Haar stem was iets harder nu. Aarzelend liet ze de tassen op de grond zakken en legde ze geruisloos de tijdschriften op de bijzettafel. _Geruisloos; omdat ze bang was een geluid te missen dat een aanwijzing gaf waar Neal nou toch weer zat_. Maar nee. Er was geen geluid in het appartement te bekennen. Dit kon niet kloppen. Met zo'n loodzwaar _blok aan je been_, in de méést letterlijkste zin, kon de Conman niet ver zijn. "Gedrogeerde" Conman, corrigeerde El zichzelf.

Peter had nog wel verteld dat Neal _goed_ op de medicijnen reageerde en zo mak als een lammetje zou zijn als zij deze morgen bij Neal zou komen babysitten. Toch zat haar iets niet helemaal lekker over deze dag. Peter was een half uur eerder vertrokken voor een nieuwe zaak- vergadering. De brokkenpiloot van een Neal was dus een half uur alleen geweest.

Was ze dan toch maar eerder vertrokken van haar afspraak! Ze had het kunnen weten. Als er nu iets met de arme lieverd was gebeurd kon ze het zichzelf nooit vergeven.

'Neal? Ben je in de badkamer?' vroeg ze opnieuw toen ze daar wat hoorde rommelen. Met versnelde pas liep ze naar de gesloten deur. Van onder de deur zag ze licht schijnen en haar schouders ontspande. _Gevonden!_

'Neal, daar ben je. Ik schrok me wezenloos. Kun je de deur opendoen? Alles oké?'

_Geen antwoord. Alleen maar meer gerommel._

Haast automatisch drukte ze haar oor tegen het dikke hout van de deur aan en luisterde naar beweging.

'Neal? Ben je daar?' Iets viel op de grond, hoorde El vanachter de deur. Iets kleins en geen Neal. Althans, dat hoopte ze.

'Elisabeth? Hey, wat een verassing. Heb je een momentje? I-ik ben me even aan het omkleden, oké?'

Neal klonk helder en optimistisch. Dat waren twee dingen die Elisabeth niet verwacht had na de verhalen die Peter via de telefoon had verteld.

'Oké, lieverd. Ik wacht hier bij de deur. Als er iets is moet je roepen.' Ergens voelde Elisabeth de drang om de deur open te maken om te kijken waar Neal mee bezig was. _Omkleden_ met een gipsen been en arm, hersenschudding en een flinke dosis medicijnen was iets om je zorgen over te maken.

Er klonk weer gerommel en gestommel. Gevolgd door zachte zuchten en mompelende boze woorden. Het ging dus niet helemaal goed, daarbinnen. Dat was genoeg om Elisabeth weer ongeduldig te maken en ze rechte haar schouders.

'Neal. Open deze deur. En laat me je helpen. Heeft de dokter trouwens niet gezegd dat je zeker een week moest blijven liggen met dat been?' Haar toon was serieus en streng. Dat had Neal blijkbaar begrepen. Want de deur ging meteen van het slot. Even had El de neiging om naar binnen te stormen en schrok even van de man tegenover haar die de badkamer uit kwam gehinkeld. Met zijn rug ruste de jongeman tegen de deurstijl en keek haar glimlachend aan.

'Oh? Goedde morgen, Lieverd,' stamelde ze.

Elisabeth had niet verwacht Neal zo uitgedost aan te treffen. Hij was voorzien van een mooi donkerblauwe overjas en daaronder een smetteloos wit shirt. In zijn goede hand hield hij een lichtvioletkleurige stropdas. De andere had hij merkwaardig handig door de smalle mauwen weten te krijgen. Zijn bijbehorende broek hing gefrommeld over de badrand en het parelend zweet op Neal's voorhoofd verraadde zijn vermoedde pogingen om hem aan te krijgen. In plaats daarvan droeg hij zijn donkerblauwe sweatpants.

Het zag er zo vreemd uit dat Elisabeth moeite had om haar lach in te houden. Maar haar glimlach verdween toen de jongeman verward naar zijn stropdas staarde. Zijn donkere wenkbrauwen krulde zich tot een frons en de man schudde verontschuldigend zijn hoofd.

'Elisabeth…. I-ik ben ineens vergeten hoe je hem moet strikken,' hakkelde Neal met een zachte stem terwijl hij de stropdas nu aan haar wilde geven. Zijn ogen waren plotseling groot en glazig en ondanks zijn heldere verschijning wist El dat het tijd werd om de jongere man naar zijn bed te brengen.

'Och jeetje. Neal… Lieverd, je bent helemaal suf en in de war. Kom. Laten we even rustig gaan zitten. Dan maak ik een kopje thee voor je.'

Met een zachte hand greep Elisabeth hem bij de arm. En nam de stropdas van hem aan met haar andere hand. Samen strompelde ze hun weg terug naar het bed. Ze gaf toe dat ze niet verwacht had dat Neal zo zwaar was. Maar waarschijnlijk speelde het belachelijk grote gips een grote rol mee.

Toen Neal dan weer rustig lag, met het gebroken been weer veilig op de stapel kussens gelegd en zijn arm op zijn schoot had laten rusten, begon El met het maken van de thee.

'Waar was je eigenlijk van plan om heen te gaan, Neal?' vroeg ze toen ze zag dat de jongeman ergens maar niet met de pet bij kon.

'Weet ik niet… naar werk, denk ik… er was iets met een code… En Peter had me gevraagd het op te lossen. Waar is Peter?'

El schonk wat jasmijnthee in een porseleinen kopje en liep ermee naar Neal. Voorzichtig ging ze op het voeteneind van Neal's bed zitten en gaf de plotseling slaperige man de thee. Neal pakte het kopje met voorzichtigheid vast en bleef naar Elisabeth kijken. Hij verwachte waarschijnlijk een antwoord van haar en El dacht even na wat de man ook weer gevraagd had.

'Peter is vergaderen, lieverd. Maak je maar geen zorgen. Die code kun je hier ook vanuit je bed ontcijferen. Maar drink nou eerst maar eens wat thee en rust eens wat uit. Je ziet eruit alsof je elk moment om kiepert van de slaap.' Ze glimlachte. Maar ze meende elk woord dat ze zojuist gezegd had.

Er viel een stilte.

Neal blies ongeduldig de stoom van het theekopje en begon kleine nipjes te drinken. Alsof hij een deal met El had gesloten dat als hij de thee ophad hij er vandoor mocht gaan. Toch vielen zijn ogen steeds iets meer dicht en het theekopje hing steeds schever in zijn slappe vingers.

Hoofdschuddend nam Elisabeth het kopje af en duwde de jongen met een zachte hand terug op zijn hoofdkussen.

'E-Elisabeth. I-ik ben niet moe… H-het komt door die… hmmnn..' mopperde Neal met een frons. Hoe dan ook bleven zijn ogen gesloten.

Enkele uren laten schoot Neal weer op vanuit zijn bed. Klaarwakker en voorzien van een schrijnende pijn in zijn been. Met een hand wreef hij onbewust over het gips, als poging om de pijn te sussen. Maar het hielp niet.

Elisabeth was bezig met het maken van een bloemstuk, aan de grote tafel. Even bleef hij naar de beeldschone vrouw kijken en vroeg zich later pas af wat de vrouw van Peter eigenlijk deed in zijn appartement. Miste hij iets?

'Mooie bloemen,' zei Neal zacht. Hij schrok meteen van zijn gebroken stem. Zo droog en pieperig. Vlug schraapte hij zijn keel en probeerde het opnieuw.

'Waar heb ik dat aan te danken?' vroeg hij. Dat liet Elisabeth naar hem toedraaien met een vriendelijke en lichtelijk bezorgde blik.

'Mag iemand je niet een keertje goed verwennen? Dit is een bloemstukje van je baas Hughes, Diana en Jones. Een schoonmaakster had het een kwartier geleden bovengebracht, toen je sliep, en ik dacht: laat ik mezelf eens nuttig maken en ze eens netjes in een vaas zetten, voor je. Is dat nou niet aardig van je collega's?' Elisabeth legde haar laatste hand aan het werk en zette de vaas in het midden van de tafel en Neal was er stil van en krabbelde voorzichtig iets omhoog om de kleurige bloemen te kunnen bewonderen. 'Blauwe rozen. Wat apart.' Er verscheen een intrigerende glimlach op zijn gezicht en hij kreeg een handgeschreven kaartje toegereikt door El.

* * *

'_Beterschap, Caffrey. Elke ziektedag is er een te veel! We missen je. Je baas, collega's en vrienden van de FBI.'_

* * *

Elisabeth lachte even.

'Je bent er helemaal stil van, zie ik. Wel heb je ooit. Neal Caffrey: sprakeloos.'

Ook Neal lachte even. Maar algauw verscheen er een frons op zijn gezicht. In alle stilte vocht hij tegen de vonkende pijn in zijn ingegipste been. Nu wist hij weer wat El hier deed. Ze was gestuurd door Peter. Ze waren bang dat hij zich niet aan de afspraken hield die hij met de dokter had gemaakt.

Bedrust voor één a twee weken. _Ja tuurlijk… alsof hij daar geduld voor had_. Hoe dan ook vreesde hij dat hij zijn been iets te snel had gebruikt. Met een beladen zucht liet Neal somber zijn schouders hangen en gooide het kaartje terneergeslagen op zijn nachtkastje.

Hij had pas in de gaten dat hij te diep in zichzelf was gekeerd, toen het matras lichtjes in veerde. Toen hij op keek zag hij dat Elisabeth bij hem op het voeteneind was gaan zitten en ze keek hem medelevend aan.

'Och, Lieverd toch. Heb je pijn?' Neal voelde dat hij bloosde maar schudde snel zijn hoofd.

'Niet zo erg dat ik mijn medicijnen wil hebben. Maar toch bedankt.'

'Neal. Wat meestal werkt is je aandacht er zoveel mogelijk van afbrengen. Wat jij moet doen is je bezig houden. Wat dacht je van een schaakspel?' Neal keek haar verbaasd aan.

'Kun je schaken, Elisabeth?' El grijnsde speels.

'Wat dacht jij, dan. Peter's vader was een goede schaker. Hij heeft me voldoende geleerd om jou toch zeker één keertje te kunnen verslaan. Met een potje snelschaken althans.'

'Ik neem die uitdaging aan, mevrouw Burke. Het schaakbord licht op de derde plank van de boekenkast, hierachter,' zei Neal met een glimlach. Elisabeth veraste hem steeds maar weer. Wat had Peter een geweldige vrouw, dacht hij.

Zijn ogen dwaalde even af naar het blauw geschilderde doek. En hij dacht plotseling aan Mozzie. Hij had hem vanmorgen moeten bellen om 11:00uur. Over de zaak! Over de vervalsingszaak waar hij eigenlijk niet meer aan mee wilde werken. Hij keek snel naar de klok en zuchtte.

_11:28uur._

'Elisabeth, neem me niet kwalijk maar ik ben iets belangrijks vergeten te doen. Ik moet nog iemand bellen. En dat is een beetje persoonlijk.' Hij glimlachte en had eigenlijk verwacht dat El hem de privacy gaf waar hij om vroeg. Maar in plaats daarvan sloeg de grijnzend haar armen in haar zij.

'Ja, tuurlijk. En als ik weg ga, hoe denk je hier weg te kunnen komen met dat been van je? Via het balkon? Toe nou, Neal. Wat het ook is. Je bent met me opgescheept. Punt uit.' Neal slaakte weer een zucht. Deze keer iets te gefrustreerd als hij had willen tonen. Waarschijnlijk was het de verdovende sufheid van de nog steeds niet uitgewerkte medicijnen van vanmorgen. Hij kon geen kant op.

'Ik moet Mozzie bellen. Het gaat over dat blauwe schilderij.'

'Mozzie? Pfff. Geen probleem. Bel hem maar gerust op. Sterker nog. Doe hem de groeten van me.' Elisabeth ontspande bij die naam en ging verder met het opzetten van het schaakbord tot ze merkte dat Neal haar stilletjes gade zat te slaan.

'Neal? Waarom dat lange gezicht nu ineens?' El vergat haar werk bij het schaakbord en liep naar het bed. Neal zuchtte opnieuw en haalde toen een schouder op terwijl hij zijn andere schouder opmerkelijk stil hield.

'I-ik wil niet meer schaken, Elisabeth. Ik moet je iets belangrijks vertellen. Maar beloof je dat je Peter niet inlicht over mijn vergissing?' El's gezicht werd serieus en ze ging weer bij hem op het bed zitten. Neal nam even te zijn. Ze zag hoe de jongeman steeds van houding veranderde dat er op duidde dat hij misschien iets te veel pijn had dan nodig was. Toen hief hij zijn hoofd naar haar en zijn twee grote blauwe ogen staarden in de hare.

'Er was een klus. Een simpele klus, hier in de stad. Een oude vriend had me om een gunst gevraagd en ik beloofde hem te helpen omdat ik nog bij hem in het krijt stond. Mozzie wist hier van. Maar… het zit me helemaal niet lekker. Peter zal het me heel kwalijk nemen als ik hier mee doorga.'

'En hij niet alleen, Neal. Kijk naar die bloemen! Je baas, je collega's. Ik. Sorry, lieverd. Maar hier schrik ik een beetje van. Ik dacht dat je slimmer was.'

Neal wreef door zijn gezicht bij deze woorden en El zag dat de jongeman op het punt stond om te gaan huilen.

Meteen voelde ze zich rot voor hem.

Elisabeth opende haar mond om hier iets op te zeggen maar wist werkelijk niets om hem te vertellen. Neal zou inderdaad een grote fout maken als hij het vervalsings-pad op zou gaan. Ook al was het een aflossende schuld voor een vriend. Maar ergens wist ze dat hij dat zelf ook al wist. Wat hij nu nodig had was een strenge maar goed bedoelde preek van een evenwichtig persoon. En El's blik verzachtte.

'Luister, Lieverd. Ten eerste moet je altijd naar je eerste ingeving luisteren. Ik zie aan je dat je heel goed weet wat je moet doen. Maar er is niets iets meer aan de hand wat ik niet weet. En jij misschien ook nog niet. Denk even heel rustig na. Wat zegt je gevoel nu over deze klus?'

Ze wist het antwoord al. Neal keek aangeschoten naar de blauwe bos bloemen op tafel en zuchtte diep. Met zijn goede hand wreef hij over zijn gipsen arm.

'Mijn gevoel?... U-uhh… Ik weet het niet. Beide kanten bezorgen me klappen. Of het nu van mijn oude vriend zijn vrienden zijn of jouw Peter.' Neal wilde lachen maar zijn gezicht vertrok in een frons. Het was tijd voor zijn pijnstillers.

Elisabeth schudde grijnzend haar hoofd.

'Mijn Peter?' herhaalde ze even met een grijns en Neal knikte. 'Mijn Peter gaat helemaal niets met je doen. Niet zolang ik er ben.'

Het bleef een lange tijd stil. Ze bleven elkaar een poos aankijken. De opgeluchte blik in Neal's ogen zei El al genoeg. _Hij zag er van af._

Toen stond Elisabeth ineens op van het bed en liep naar de schildersezel en pakte hem op.

Neal keek verbaasd toe toen ze de ezel bij het bed zette en wat verf en kwasten op het nachtkastje legde. Hij begon in te zien wat El van plan was en knikte grijnzend toen El hem een kwast overhandigde.

'Toe maar. Schilder iets moois. We laten die mooie blauwe ondergrond toch zomaar niet verloren gaan.' Neal schuifelde zichzelf beter op het matras zodat hij beter bij het doek kon komen. Zonder er over na te denken pakte Neal een groene tint uit zijn peperdure olieverf potje en begon het schilder-klaar te maken. Elisabeth pakte er een stoel bij en ging naast het doek zitten om de Conman te helpen als hij wat nodig had.

Eenmaal klaar om te gaan beginnen aarzelde Neal ineens en keek met knipperende ogen naar de vrouw die hem kalm en vriendelijk vergezelde.

'W-wat wil je dat ik nu schilder?' Zijn stem was nog altijd gebroken en zwakker dan hij gewend was. Maar hij voelde zich goed. Iets in hem tintelde van blijdschap. Hij had goed gezelschap. En wel iemand die hem reuzengoed geholpen had.

'Iets dat nu in je opkomt. Ik weet niet, Neal. Jij bent de kunstenaar.' Elisabeth lachte en gaf hem een klein stootje. Toen begon Neal te schilderen. Eerst rillerig en heel voorzichtig. Later vond hij zijn draai op het doek en maakte hij lossere evenwichtige lijnen. Hij had niet eens in de gaten dat El van de stoel af was gekomen en bij hem een deken om geslagen had.

De tijd vloog voorbij en toen Neal voelde dat zijn lichaam begon te staken keek hij weg van zijn schilderij. En toen zag hij Elisabeth. Opgekruld in de sofa. Slapend in alle kalmte en rust. Net zoals hij Mozzie en Peter had zien slapen op diezelfde plek. Neal lachte even. Legde zijn kwast neer op het houten plankje van de ezel en rekte zich stilletjes uit. Hij had wel vier uur aan een stuk door geschilderd. En hij was nog nooit zo snel klaar geweest met een schilderij. En hij was perfect geworden. Al zei hij het zelf.

Met een beetje afstand bewonderde hij zijn werk.

Het was Elisabeth. In haar groene blouse. En blauwe jeans met rode hakken. Ze zat op een witte tuinbank. Aan haar voeten lag Satchmo en achter de bank stond Peter. Zijn ogen waren vriendelijk. De hand was perfect gelukt. Hij leunde op de rugleuning van de witte bank. En met de andere hand steunde hij heel zachtjes op El's haar schouders. De melkachtige schaduwen op Elisabeth's gezicht waren prachtig. Net als de glans in Satchmo zijn trouwe ogen. Neal had van zichzelf ontdekt dat hij goed was in het aanbrengen van structuren. Het weerbarstig hout van de witte bank deed hem tevreden laten knikken. De witte, lichtelijk versleten, bank was omringd door kleine blauwe rozen en de lucht eromheen was zacht en helder blauw gebleven.

Hij was tevreden.

En ook een beetje verrast door het nieuwe leven van dit doek. Wie had dit ooit gedacht. Dat het doek toch nog in goede handen zou komen. Want dit schilderij was natuurlijk een geschenk aan zijn favoriete familie. Even knipperde Neal met zijn vermoeide ogen en pakte toch nog even een dun penseel vast. Heel lichtjes en klein zette hij dan toch nog even zijn eigen naam aan de onderkant van het doek. Een echte Caffrey, dacht Neal. En hij grijnsde. Even dacht hij terug aan de woorden die Mozzie hem ooit zei: _het vervelende van een topvervalser is dat je nooit met jou eer mocht strijken. _

Deze keer was hij geen vervalser. Maar een echte kunstenaar.

Als Elisabeth wakker werd zou ze versteld staan. En Neal zelf was versteld van zijn innerlijke kalmte die hij nu had gewonnen door zichzelf niet meer te focussen op zijn pijn en de verveling van het blijven liggen. Vier uur had hij gewerkt. En geen een keer had hij pijn gehad.

Hoe dan ook was hij nu doodop. En hij liet zich voorzichtig, heel voorzichtig achterover vallen op zijn verwelkomende matras. Zijn been klopte zijn milde pijnscheuten voord. Zijn arm voelde koud en verkrampt. Zijn hoofd bonsde lichtflitsen in zijn ooghoeken. Het was echt tijd om te rusten. En hij luisterde naar zijn lichaam, deze keer. Hij had niet eens zijn handen meer afgedaan. Het maakte ook niet uit. Het kwam wel goed. Hij was in goede handen.

* * *

**AN: weer een deel af geschreven. Wat is Neal ineens een braaf mannetje als er een moederfiguur op komt draven. Was dit dan misschien wat hem kon helpen om op het goede pad te blijven? In plaats van de enkelband? Wie zal het zeggen:P haha**

**En sorry dat het zo lang duurde. Ik heb een nieuwe hobby gevonden: mountainbiken. Nu ik toch bond en blauw was van mijn heftige tour kon ik niets anders dan even rustig verder te typen aan dit 1shot verhaal dat stiekem een 3shot is geworden! Was het leuk? Niet leuk? Laat het weten! Ik ben toch nog wel drie dagen in de kreukels om jullie reviews te kunnen beantwoorden;D**

**X**

**Josi **


End file.
